1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light bars and more particularly to a new and improved light bar which may be utilized as a roof rack and illuminator to selectively illuminate either contents contained within the perimeter of the roof rack or alternatively to illuminate an area outside the perimeter of the roof rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light bars and indicating illuminating apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated these devices in the past have been limited to single functions or of limited utility when applied to practical applications, such as the transport of roof top cargo. Furthermore, prior art devices have tended to be somewhat bulky and requiring the necessary space for positioning of individual lights and the like. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop light support apparatus which is capable of selective illumination. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,427 to Bergman sets forth a retractable means for supporting lights and other equipment. The support of individual lights is selective and of secondary consideration in the Bergman application which may utilize other equipment. The Bergman patent sets forth the use of individual lights and the device provides no means for support of cargo or the illumination of such cargo.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,307 to Turner sets forth an illuminated handle bar with the use of a florescent bulb therein powered by a DC power supply. Apertures throughout the light bar permit the illumination of light therethrough. The Turner device is of interest in citing an elongate light bar out of rather limited applicability in an automotive environ.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,037 to Cardoza et al, sets forth a light bar including an adjustable standard supporting a rectangular and circular light combination for relative light producing characteristics of either unit. While an interesting example of alternative light supplies for a particular application such as in use a repair-truck, the light bar is of limited applicability for use in illuminating a cargo support area and selectively a field of view about a cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,393 sets forth the invention of an illuminated roll bar as to be used in motor vehicles and more specifically for off road motor vehicles where as a safety precaution, the roll bar provides a modicum of protection for an open-top vehicle and furthermore provides an illumination point, as required for such vehicles due to variations of terrain and geography.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,578 to Gaden et al, sets forth a rather typical vehicular lamp mounting arrangement about a motor vehicle body panel. The arrangement provides no cargo support area nor does it provide selective illumination within and without a defined perimeter. Essentially the patent sets forth the notion of providing essential indicating illumination dependent on vehicle function, such as braking, backing up, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,954 to Kawamura et al, provides a stair-step brake light arrangement and attachment means to a motor vehicle. Essentially the respective stair-step light arrangement improves light transmission for visibility to following vehicles relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 220,058 and U.S. Pat. No. 224,559 are essentially automotive body panel illuminating device and are apparently of interest relative to their configuration, as is U.S. Pat. No. 227,799.
In the same vein, U.S. Pat. Nos. 279,714 and 281,412 are variations on a well established theme of providing vehicular attached illumination panels for visibility.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved illuminated cargo rack that addresses both the problems of storage and selective illumination both within and without the storage area, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.